In large screening machines, better methods of attaching the screen to the frame are always being looked for. In most screening machines, the screen is vibrated to assist the separating or screening process. In addition, many materials, such as potash, enter the screening machine at an elevated temperature (200.degree. F. or more). This constant exposure to vibration and high temperatures makes for relatively short lifespans of the wire cloth. The manner in which the screen is secured within the frame has a marked effect on the durability of such screen.
One previous means of securing screen within the frame of a screening machine was by putting a cloth tape along the edges, and securing metal grommets in the tape. A resilient attaching means was secured in the grommets and the frame. High temperature operation tends to make the tape become brittle and charred. In addition, the grommets tend to pull out of the tape and screen, causing uneven tension in the screen. This leads to early failure of the screen.